vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Aki.7's message
Aki.7 decided to cancel the series and here is the message that was given out on her weibo. (I used machine translation, so this translation may have oversights or mistranslations. If you know Chinese, and I screwed it up, please feel free to correct it. - Tyra, translator) ---- "Today I would like to share something with everbody. Because of health problems I have to take a leave and this effects the Vampire Sphere. After thinking it through, it will be terminated after the next chapter and I am extremely sorry because of that. In the last year, the number of pages has increased, almost doubled. I released more page as I hoped to share it with everybody as soon as possible, and even though I was tired, I was happy, too. But in reality, my energy is limited. How many of you noticed that in the last year I released 12 to 17 page (4 picture per page). And at the end of the year I tried to return to 12 page, several people asked the company why I am releasing less. Since before that, there was more. Plus the magazines merged, so I would have to make 3 chapter per month from January. I tried it for the first month, I really tried, but I am not capable of it. Sorry. Therefore I consulted with the company and I decided to cancel it. I need several months, maybe a year to rest and recuperate. I plan to take advantage of the situation, and I take up a class to study. Occassionally I may make an article, but the Vampire Sphere won't continue anymore, this was the decision I made after careful consideration. A manhua series' most essential point is the attention and heat degree it has, this must be maintained with the continued release. But after several month or a year, the Vampire Spher would loose its heat degree, it is impossible for the people to maintain the mood they had beforehand after such a long wait, so I chose to finish it. Since it is like this, I will share the plotline with everybody, so you won't left hung because of my broken body. It is clear I want to inform / explain everybody of the following plotline through my blog. I have some concrete idea, some are general, but until the end there is still many things and it is also quite complicated, so it may take several times to explain everything well. Also if you have questions you can ask me in live transmission groups, or may find a time when everybody is on vacation to open a live transmission to answer the questions, this is my plan temporarily. I wanted to post the news about the ending before Christmas and New Year, but I didn't want to make anyone sad before the celebrations, but now Christmas and New Year has passed, it was time to give out the information. I also ask everybody to excuse me. Finally. At one time I pledged that I will never terminate this, because it was my bottom line and this decision also hurt me really much. EMM... There were excuses from others many time, now it is my time to make an excuse. It hurts so much. I am extremely sorry that I cannot realize the agreement and cannot accompany you until the end. I am sorry, so really sorry." ---- 49778155_529514500863404_4647828245532639232_n.jpg|First part of Aki.7's message 49630841_529514514196736_1939918418434064384_n.jpg|Second part of the message